A Hero For Christmas
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Sap and Angst. Written for theme of "The More THe Merrier" christmas theme, for christmas and threesomes!  Quatre and Trowa want just one thing for CHristmas... but does HE want them in return?  end 3x4x1


A Hero For Christmas

Author: Standing On The Rooftops

Summary: Simple Christmas fic for my theme of 'The more the merrier' Christmas, in which the themes were Christmas, and threesomes!

3x4, then 3x4x1

Sweet, sap, fluff, angst. Simple fic, rated T just for safety.

A Hero For Christmas

"What do you want for Christmas, love?" Trowa questioned, nuzzling his lover's neck. It was a move that usually got him whatever he wanted. And what he wanted at the moment was to know what his little blond tactician wanted for the festivities in a few days.

This would be the first year that they wouldn't be attending the Preventer's Christmas Eve party, and instead hosting their own smaller gathering of only close friends. Quatre was, currently, going back over a list he'd already checked. Trowa could tell by the tenseness in his shoulders that he wasn't really thinking about the list. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd already read the list three times without understanding a bit of it.

"Quatre," He sighed, pulling his arms tighter around his love and pressing his cheek against Quatre's neck. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how to fix it."

Quatre lay the list down, leaning into Trowa's comforting embrace. "I'm not sure it's something you can help with. If you even wanted too," he added the last part in a whisper. The chair was suddenly spinning and Quatre found himself looking into deep forest green eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Quatre. And you know that. I would lie for you, die for you... I'd do anything for you."

Quatre tore his eyes away. "I really don't deserve you y'know? And I shouldn't be so depressed right now. I have a wonderful lover, a stable family, a good income, and several friends who are going to be coming here in just a few days... lots of friends..." he trailed off, casting a sad glance at the list he'd been perusing.

Trowa was never a dim-witted man. He caught on quickly. "But you'd like for it to be one more friend, neh?" he asked softly, his eyes searching Quatre's face.

"It's truly horrible, isn't it?" Quatre asked, looking back. "I have everything I've ever wanted... everything I need... and still I want more. I'm... I'm so sorry, Trowa..." A single tear coursed it's way down Quatre's pale cheek.

"Don't cry, love," Trowa whispered, wiping away the tear with a thumb. "It's not horrible. The heart can't help what it feels, right? You told me that. Years ago, after the wars. Remember? And I told you the exact same thing the first time you told me about this."

Trowa sighed, wishing desperately he could take away Quatre's guilt, Quatre's pain. "Quatre... I love you. Nothing is going to change that. And you love me right?"

"Of course!" Quatre's mouth fell open, and his arms went around Trowa in a tight bear hug. "Never doubt that, Trowa... no mattter what. I will **always** love you."

"Then know I'm always here for you, Quatre. No matter what you decide. If you want to... to leave m..."

"Don't finish that," Quatre told him, a horrified look in his aqua eyes. "Don't ever say that. That will never happen, Trowa. The heart can't help what it feels, right? I love you... and I..."

"You love him, too," Trowa confirmed.

Quatre nodded miserably even as Trowa's comforting arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

Quatre wished, right then, more than ever before, that he could control what his heart felt. That he could flip a switch and make himself stop loving someone.

Only... he knew he couldn't, and that's why he kept hurting the one person he loved and didn't **want** to **stop** loving.

"KIM!"

"Yes'm?" The petite girl answered her boss.

"Get that no-good pair of bomb crazy so-called Preventers agents up here. And I want them here five minutes ago."

"Yes, ma'am," The secretary nodded to herself even as she smirked an picked up the phone, punching in a familiar number- she knew exactly whom Lady Une wanted.

"Chang," came a clipped voice down the line.

"Well, hello to you, too, pretty-boy," she smirked.

"Kim," he replied in a little less clipped voice.

"That's my name, now don't wear it out."

"Kim. I know you're at the office, so what do you need?"

"Her Eminence requests that you grace her with your presence."

"Time?"

"Five minutes ago, so you'd best get your lazy ass moving."

"You've been hanging around with Duo too much," he sighed. "We're in the parking lot; ETA, three minutes. Chang, out."

Kim stared at the phone as the line went dead, then she sighed, giving a wistful glance to the phone. She loved it when he went all 'soldier boy' on her. But she was just one on a long, long list of female employees crushing on the dark, mysterious agent. Like she stood a chance...

She smiled at him and waved when he and his partner, the bubbly, infectious Duo Maxwell, walked into her bosses office. He acknowledged her with a nod, but nothing more. Which was more than many people got, she decided with yet another love-struck sigh.

"Chang, Maxwell," Une said as her door opened to admit said agents. "We have a problem."

"The world-war kind of problem, or the 'I broke a finger-nail' kind of problem?" Duo questioned, flopping down into a chair.

"Neither. It's the 'Heero Yuy's decided to kill himself again' kind of problem."

Wufei and Duo's attitudes both changed in a heartbeat.

"Yuy..." Wufei breathed.

"'Ro," Duo said. "How do you know? Source? Damn'it, tell us something."

"An informant of ours recently mentioned a dark haired, wild eyed boy buying a self destruct system for a mobile suit. Together with his most recent psych reports, I'm lead to believe he's going to self-destruct himself again- this time, with the intent not to screw it up."

"Where?" Wufei asked, sitting up straighter.

"Somewhere in America, we believe."

"It'll take us days to get there," Duo muttered. "But, we were heading there any..."

"Contact Barton," Wufei snapped. "He and Quatre are in the South East. He'll get there quicker than we can."

"Barton isn't..."

"To hell with Preventer's policy and agents. Our **friend** is out there, about to kill himself," Duo snapped. "He's Tro's friend, too. If you don't call him right now, then damn it all, I will."

Une sighed, and gave in. Even she had to admit that there were times to lay aside regulations. With a curt nod, she picked up the phone.

"You're a hard man to track down, you know that, Yuy?"

Heero grunted over his shoulder from his place at the panel on the floor. The voice was familiar... and so was the silence.

"Une thinks you're going to try and self destruct yourself," green eyes scanned his surroundings. "And I'm inclined to agree with her."

"It's not your concern."

"No, it's not mine. But you see, I know a certain little blond who would be very broken-hearted if you were to die, let alone kill yourself. So at least answer me one question... why?"

Prussian eyes looked over at the tall, lean man lounging against the walls, arms crossed in a care-free manner that belied the tension running through the quivering muscles.

"This world has no need for a soldier without a purpose," Heero replied, but never stopped tinkering with whatever he had in front of him.

"There's always Preventers," Trowa said.

"I refuse to kill again," Heero said, turning his head away. "And what use is a weapon, if it refuses to kill."

"Who said you were a weapon?"

Heero blinked up at Trowa. "Dr. J."

"Dr. J would have told you you were a goldfish, if it would have helped him further his goals. And you know it. You are **not** a weapon, much less a **perfect** weapon. You're human, just like the rest of us. And I think it's about time you accepted that fact. Who would have ever thought you'd suffer from arrogance, vanity."

Heero narrowed his eyes at his one-time comrade. "Accusing me of arrogance right after accusing me of trying to kill myself? Barton, I suggest you reconsider your stand on this."

Trowa lifted a carefree eyebrow. "Really? Seems to me you're wanting to kill yourself stems directly from some convoluted idea that you are too powerful, too **special** for this world. If that's not arrogance, I'm not sure what is."

"Is this whole twisted philosophical side of you something you've always had, or is it Quatre's doing?"

A shoulder lifted in an elegant shrug. "It was there all along. Quatre just taught me to let it out every now and again." Trowa watched closely, noticing ever time Quatre's name was mentioned, the stoic so-called 'perfect' weapon winced. Well, to normal people, it would only have seemed a faint shadow to cross those Prussian blue eyes, but to someone so used to being silent himself, and to watching people- someone like Trowa- it was a dead give-away.

"There's a part of me, you know, that wants to resent you. To hate you."

Heero's strong shoulders slumped, and Trowa could imagine his thoughts. 'So this is it... no more waltzing around the subject we both don't want to bring up.'

"I can't control his feelings," Heero whispered. "If I could I... I would stop him. Because it hurts you. And I- I don't want that. Anyone who looks at the two of you; they can tell you're perfect together."

"We're not perfect," Trowa laughed. "Only an idiot would think we were. We fight, we argue. He drinks too much caffeine, tries to spend too much time at the office, and has the bad habit of taking blame for everything. I hate soup and he loves it. I like sweets and he hates them. It terrifies him when I perform my stunts at the circus, and he hates it that I want to spend so much time there, with Cathy- even if he does understand. He has abandonment issues, and I... I'm independent." Trowa looked thoughtful now. "We are certainly not perfect, and we're not perfect together. We're no more perfect than you are... we're all human. Prone to emotions like hate and anger. Prone to faults and weaknesses. We're going to be wrong sometimes. Sometimes we're going to screw up. But we've got something else too. Some more human emotions. Faith, hope, love... courage."

"Being human sounds weak," Heero whispered, never looking at Trowa.

"Being human simply means having a heart," came a new voice. Trowa looked over his shoulder at his lover, walking in, a hand over his heart. 'Should have known Duo couldn't keep his mouth shut,' he thought. He hadn't really wanted Quatre to follow. He'd wanted a chance to talk to Heero, to convince him first. To rationalize his own feelings.

"And the heart is where our strength comes from. Dr. J knew that. **That** is why he called you a perfect weapon, Heero. Not because you had no human flaws... but because you had them all- all the weaknesses, all the strengths. Your strength comes from your heart- your emotions."

Prussian eyes looked up, wide open, at Quatre. The blond was there, standing strong. "You are pathetic, and you're weak, and you're flawed. Then again... we all are. And we all have hope. Hope to become better. Love, to accept others, and for them to accept us as we are. Faith to trust in those we love to help us overcome our faults. It's only a question as to whether you're going to show just the weaknesses now, or the strengths, too."

"Do you have Hope?" Trowa asked, pushing off from the wall. "Do you have the hope to continue on?"

Heero stood, turning around. "I..."

"I think you do," Quatre answered. "Otherwise you wouldn't still be standing here, talking to us. If you didn't have Hope, you wouldn't still be here. Do you have Love? Can you accept others, flaws and all, if they can accept you the same?"

"What are you asking?" Heero asked quietly. "I... I can't..."

"I think you know what we're asking," Trowa replied, stalking silently towards Heero, even as Quatre closed in on the other side. The former Wing pilot had nowhere to run. "Can you love us? Will you let us love you? It's a simple question. It only requires a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

"I..." Heero closed his eyes. "I want to. But... you both..."

Fingers touched his lips. Whose, he couldn't tell.

"We both love you, y'know?" Quatre's breath wafted across his cheek.

"Sounded like a 'yes' to me, love," Trowa said to Quatre, and let his lips whisper across the skin by Heero's ear. The brunette shivered at the touch.

"Do you have Faith in us?" Trowa asked Heero, lips still brushing softly against his ear.

"I..." Heero swallowed. "I do..."

"Then you're all human," Quatre said. "Now, you can come be human with us. The good, the bad, everything else... we want to share it all with you, Heero..."

"Okay..." was the soft, barely-there response, to which Quatre smiled brightly.

Trowa smiled across at the blond, and both beamed at Heero.

"I got you your Christmas wish, didn't I?" Trowa asked with a laugh.

Quatre giggled at Heero's confused look.

"You," He explained. "All we wanted for Christmas was you!"


End file.
